Tethys
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Ewan (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach in Chapter 10: [[Revolt at Carcino] (Eirika's route) or Chapter 13: Fluorspar's Oath (Ephraim's route)] |class =Dancer |mirage = |voiceby =Jennifer Losi |jap_voiceby =Natsuko Kuwatani }} Tethys is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is another member of Gerik's Mercenaries, and the older sister of Ewan. Profile Tethys is a beautiful, charming dancer, and also is a native of Jehanna. She and Ewan were both abandoned by their parents when they were young. After living a sad and hard life on the streets, Tethys began dancing to make money for both of them, and with time, she became famous for her beauty and skill. In a support conversation with Marisa, it is revealed she is in love with Gerik as well, and jokes about making a competition with Marisa to see who can gain Gerik's love. Other supports reveal that she's very observant and has a sharp eye for detail; she deduces at mere sight that Marisa is right-handed and not left-handed like she says, and she also tells Gerik that she taught herself how to dance after memorising a famous dancer's moves and practicing non-stop. She also has a healthy appreciation of aesthetics and beauty, as she wants Artur to tell her the secret to his beauty. In Game Base Stats *Eirika's Route only Growth Rates |85% |5% |10% |70% |80% |30% |75% |} Supports *Artur *Gerik *Ewan *Marisa *Rennac Overall Tethys is a dancer, which gives her the unique and invaluable ability to give another player unit a second turn. The player can make use of this in a numerous number of ways, from simply allowing another unit to continue fighting, to allowing staff users to warp or heal twice, to allowing a flier to rescue a unit and drop them some distance away on the same turn. She is extremely frail and will likely not receive many level ups to counter this, but she is still one of the most unique and important units once she joins. By using the enemy control glitch to gain dark magic for Tethys, she can become a combat unit. However, Tethys must not double attack with dark magic if animations are on, otherwise, the game will freeze. Tethy's strength and growth are also extremely low; she will almost certainly need stat boosters to max out her strength. Furthermore, dancers do not have high strength caps. Do not expect her to do mind-blowing amounts of damage. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Beloved Dancer :''A member of Gerik's Mercenaries who is a talented and charming dancer. Together with her dear brother Ewan, she strives to survive a life torn apart by war. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= The Cleaner+ Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Heroes'' :Tethys/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Tethys, Beloved Dancer (艶美の舞 Tsuya-bi no mai) : "She danced from city to city, and the entire continent became her stage. Her fame grew and grew, and large crowds gathered wherever she performed." ; A Support with Gerik : "Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tethys is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology In Greek mythology, Tethys is a titaness and ancient sea goddess. 'Tethys' is also the eighth satellite of Saturn. Trivia * Tethys' dance music is a remix of Larum's theme as she is being attacked on the enemy phase in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * There is a small typo in Tethys's B support with Gerik where Tethys says "Because if were to cry, he would cry." * The English version of her A support with Artur made some changes from the Japanese version: the age at which she met her childhood sweetheart was raised from 5 years old to 10, and her line about Artur being a "mama's boy" was changed from the Japanese version's "do you perhaps have an Oedipus complex?" Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters